


It’s just a game, or it’s it?

by BladeMidnight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/F, No idea what I’m doing, Weirdness, its all a game, light fluff, sera curses like a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Alt title: Expectations vs. RealityLet’s just say this has been sitting in my notes for a while. No idea how good it isDragon ages, mythology, magic, joy. And lots of damn Trolls! Sera loves it!I hope you will too!





	It’s just a game, or it’s it?

Sera had been playing a MMO for some time, Dragon Ages? Well whatever it was she was hooked, her character was one of the top Archers in the game. Yet she barely has any past experience with the game, she had maxed her level in a week, and even she has no idea how.

But what she loved was the newly made mode, you started over again, it was pvp. And one person was given a mark to change the layout of the game. It’s was a fucking good time! She never seemed to get the mark though, this time around she got a fresh face in the mode. They had chosen a newly released race for there character, the Qunari, and damn was Sear found the new race interesting! But they where a pay to play race! Which made her quite pissed, why add a new race to a game for cash when the game itself cost cash!? That’s just greedy! 

Anyway, at this point in time she just led the ‘chosen’ and was using a mic to speak with her “ah, your the herald thing right? Glowing sprite and shite?” She asks looking at there sprite from her first person view. And let Sera say, the sprite was very well made! Oddly enough the other woman typed it out and sent it in a PM “sorry, my mic is busted so I can talk that way. So I have to do this :(“ this makes sera laugh, her voice coming through the mic saying “oh that’s rich! What did ya spend all your cash on your character?” She asks teasingly to get another PM “yes...”

Sera laughs out loud, leaning back so far in her desk chair she falls out and let’s out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. The mic still going and she hears the ping of a message “damn, you okay?” She reads and sighs “damn I feel out of my desk!”


End file.
